I Can't Give Up On This Love
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Zoruru helped Dororo after the Keroro Platoon was attacked by a random alien race and begins to think about how he feels towards the younger assassin.Shonen-Ai!


Zoruru never understood why his hatred for the youth died down. He had every reason to still dislike Zeroro...Er, Dororo. He also didn't understand why he even bothered to rescue the rival after his Platoon was attacked by some random killer alien race. Maybe it was because he was ordered to by Garuru. Or that his other Platoon members rescued the rest of Keroro's Platoon. Or...Maybe the one that he didn't want to accept.

Zoruru waited for the younger assassin to wake up. Dororo has gained many injuries from the attack, including small,few stab wounds,scratches,and a broken arm. The older one sighed. Zoruru cursed under his breath and threw another log into the fire, which crackeled and threw sparks. He wondered where the others took refuge. Here he was back in Dororo's home while the others were who knows where. Zoruru laughed softly, looking at the unconscious form before him.

Zoruru walked up to the comatose Dororo. The lithe assassin was out cold, kept warm beneath a blanket. Blue eyes closed, mouth hidden underneath a mask. Zoruru placed his metal hand over Dororo's forehead, checking to see if the youth gained a fever from the injuries.

_I don't want you die..._The older assassin thought.

...Wait. Did he...Zoruru laughed. Showing care for the one he despised? He never expected such a thing to happen.

It seemed like an hour, yet Zoruru still decided to wait for Dororo to wake up. He didn't understand why he couldn't just kill the youth right there. It might be due to the fact that Zoruru likes a fair fight. Or maybe because he...

Zoruru shook his head. "No. I won't accept it!"

He turned his gaze back to the crackling fire, the reflection of orange,red,and yellow shimmering across the metal part of his body.

"Ooh..Wh-where...?" A voice groaned.

Zoruru looked back at the other assassin, seeing him slowly opened his eyes, and flinched away when he saw Zoruru.

"What?Why?Wh-who!" He sputtered.

"Your platoon was attacked." Zoruru explained. "My Platoon came to your aid. Your friends were injured, very much like you. They were taken by the members in my Platoon. Don't worry. We just came here to rescue you, not kill."

"O-oh..." Dororo said. "Th-thank you."

"..._Thank you_?" Zoruru was confused.

"W-well,uh...You did save me." Dororo answered. "And didn't attempt to kill me. Or think about it. Right?"

Zoruru stared at the youth,whose innocent blue eyes laughed.

"Wh-what? Was it something I said?" Dororo whimpered.

"Ha. You think I'm doing this out of an act of kindess,pity,or sympathy?" Zoruru chuckled. "I'm doing this because I was ordered."

"...Oh. Well, you still decided to save me, and that's all that matters."

Zoruru's confusion returned. _He...he doesn't care for my reasons?_

He turned his gaze back to the fire. _...I see.I finally see why. I see why did it._

"Er,Zoruru-dono?You alright?"

"Zeror-I mean,Dororo." Zoruru started.

"Yes?" Said assassin replied.

"I'm not just doing this because I was ordered to." Zoruru explained,placing his good hand on Dororo's shouder. "You could say I had another reason."

Dororo blinked. "What do you mean?"

Zoruru looked and the lance corporal,showing kindness in his one eye. "I resuced you because...Well...I love you."

Silence.

_...I'm so stupid! _Zoruru thought,turning around,lowering his head. _Why did I just say that?God fucking damn..._

"Zoruru-dono?"

"...What?"

"I...Um...I love you...as well."

Zoruru lifted his head,and faced Dororo again.

"Huh?" Zoruru was shocked.

"Y-yes.I,er,I um..." Dororo started,smiling beneath his mask. "I really seen how you changed,and,I'm glad.I'm happy that you,and your platoon,are differnt. And,from the start...I liked you.I never knew I would like you more than the very first time I met ..."

Zoruru leaned forward,and removed Dororo's mask. "I understand."

He stood up,turning around. "Dororo."

"Y-yeah?"

"You should keep your mask off more often. You look beautiful with it off."


End file.
